The modern trencher and backhoe machines excavate material from the earth in an efficient and rapid manner. These machines are available in various different sizes and sometime cost more than a quarter million dollars. Hence, the hourly cost of operating the large backhoe bucket or the large trencher is astronomical; but on the other hand, the cost is very little compared with the results, and especially the results when contrasted with other methods of excavating earth.
The design of the digging tooth used on a backhoe bucket or a trencher directly governs the efficiency of operation of the entire machine. The worn condition of the digging teeth can influence the digging efficiency more than 50 percent, depending upon the type of formation being excavated. In some instances, as the digging teeth progressively wear, the efficiency can drop from 300 feet of ditch per day, down to less than 100 feet of ditch per day, for example. Accordingly, it is desirable that an excavating machine be provided with sharp digging teeth of optimum design respective to the formation being excavated.
Digging teeth which may be maintained in good cutting condition, rapidly replaced, and low in cost is the subject of the present invention.